Lost and Found
by LostForeverInHisEyes
Summary: EPILOGUE ADDED - They'd found Dom only to lose him again. But out of that he found her. And he wasn't going to lose her go again, not again. It is Callen with an OC but not my usual Callen falls in love. Tag to Found. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**Lost and Found**_

_A/N - So I'm a happy ending kind of girl and just wanted something good to come out of Dom dying. This is what came out of that, well one of the things anyway. New stories keep popping up in my head so it's been an interesting week since Found was aired here in OZ_

_Yes, it's Callen/OC but not in my usual romantic way. Enjoy_

_Thanks so much to AngelPrincessLilac for beta'ing and putting up with the difficulties of editing something from down under.  
_

_Disclaimer - Don't own anything you recognise, just doing it for fun._

**Chapter 1**

The Team was out having drinks one night after Dom's funeral.

Callen was the designated driver/cab finder for the evening, so he sat with the others nursing his one beer. He'd volunteered for the job, wanting to keep an eye on his team, perhaps protect them, not quite ready to get into serious grieving or talking about Dom.

Sam was on his second drink, Eric was already at six.

Hetty had ordered something obscure the bartender had never heard of. A look from her though and the poor bartender spent ten minutes looking it up before being able to make it for her. Callen remembered the look of relief on his face when Hetty had nodded after tasting it. Though it quickly turned to horror when she told him to keep them coming.

Kensi had a bottle of Tequila.

Nate, a vodka and tonic. Callen would be willing to bet his next pay check that the Psychologist's drink was actually water.

He watched his team as they reminisced about Dom, and got drunker as the night went on. The bar had been chosen carefully. It was noisy, but not packed; one where you really needed to yell to be heard properly. It gave them all a chance to tell stories about Dom, and not necessarily be heard. Meaning, they could get things off their chest that they usually wouldn't have said, without worrying about what would come back to bite them in the morning, or next week, after they'd recovered from the drinking session. That's why he believed Nate was on water, because he would learn so much about everyone if he could actually remember tonight.

Nights like these made Callen think about those he'd lost in the past. He never did that drunk, because if he did, he couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't say something he'd never meant to share. So, now was one of the times when he allowed himself to wallow, just a little.

There had been his family, not that he remembered them. Still they counted as those he'd lost. Jason was another, just a kid, but more of a man than the one who had killed him. He didn't linger on the memories of Jason for long, he still felt guilty that he hadn't been able to do anything. Alina. That had been because of him. He remembered how he'd felt he was part of a family while with them. Erin. He shook his head to stop that thought there. Erin was a place he wouldn't go, couldn't go… Dom had been so young; he'd barely had a chance at the life he'd chosen. They'd teased him about being new, but Callen knew that there was potential in him, if only he'd had time. His fault, too. If only he'd looked harder, done something different. Then there was Joseph, Libby, and their daughter Rachel. He hadn't thought about them for a long time. Libby had gone off a cliff in her car five years ago. Joseph and Libby had been his friends from early military days, one of the few he had kept in contact with over the years. Joseph had been devastated over his wife's death and had told him to never come back, but hadn't explained why. That was how he'd lost Rachel.

As Callen heard Eric whistle loudly, his attention returned to the table, grateful that he wasn't actually sitting next to Eric. Nate, however, was shaking his head looking like he was trying to get the ringing to stop. Eric was staring over at the bar. Callen turned and looked to see two girls, probably only just twenty-one and legal, dancing on the bar. Callen turned back to Eric and shook his head. Eric couldn't keep his eyes off the girls, which probably had to do with how little clothing they were wearing, combined with the amount Eric had already had to drink—now up to eight—and as far as Callen could tell mixed with nothing to eat.

Callen went back to his wallowing, the girls on the bar keeping his mind on Rachel. She would be twenty-one by now. The funeral for Libby had been the last time he had seen her. She'd been sixteen. Even though Joseph had told him not to come back, he had continued to send her presents, as he always had, all the while hoping that he'd be invited back. After two years of all the presents being "Return to Sender," the last one came back with an added note: Not Known at this Address. That's when he gave up. He had called the phone number he had for them, but someone else answered. So he stopped and tried to forget about her. She was older now, technically an adult. Maybe it was time to try and track her down… He knew she wouldn't be able to find him on her own.

Eric's vocalisations about the girls on the bar brought his attention back to his team yet again.

"Now she is one hot babe!" Eric said, almost drooling.

Callen turned and looked back at the bar. Now, there were three girls up there. The new one looked up and he saw her eyes, so familiar. _Rachel._ Even after five years he'd know those eyes anywhere. He was shocked and couldn't look away. What was she doing? This wasn't like her. _Do you really know what she's like anymore?_ He asked himself. _She was sixteen then. A lot can change in five years._

Callen saw the unsteadiness in her movements, saw her glazed eyes, and wondered what else she was on other than alcohol. He also saw a guy on the stool near her at the bar look up at her and watched her smile down, a smile that left no doubt that she was interested.

As the guy stood up and started to run his hands up her legs, Callen, ignoring the call of his team mates at the table, moved quickly, watching her the whole time. By the time he got to her at the bar, the guy's hands were about to disappear up the skirt that was barely there and Callen yanked him back of the stool roughly. He had no idea if the guy fell on the floor or what. He was focused on her.

Callen pulled her off the bar and catching her in his arms, and started to carry her out. He'd had enough of people he cared about being hurt and since he could stop it this time, he would. He didn't care what anyone else thought, even temporarily forgetting about his team.

"You need to go home," Callen said quietly to her.

She was barely able to hold her head up and it rested on his shoulder, her arms loosely around his neck.

"No, I'm not done," Rachel said, able to speak surprisingly clearly, considering how drunk she was. She tried to get down, but her body wasn't responding very well. He held her more firmly. Her body might have had enough, but she could still remember what today was, so she wasn't drunk enough yet.

"Yes, you are," Callen replied, just as another girl put a small handbag into Rachel's lap.

"You go, Rach! Nice score," said the girl, looking him over. She casually waved and returned to her fun.

Rachel tried to look up and see what her friend meant, but she couldn't lift her head. Maybe she _had_ had enough. _No,_ she thought, mentally shaking her head. Maybe she could convince him, whoever he was, to get her something else to drink wherever he was taking her. She probably should be worried that some strange guy was taking her somewhere but she didn't care, it's not like the day could get any worse. Anyway, he seemed gentle. She wondered if he was the guy who had been at the bar with her when she'd been dancing just before. No, this one felt stronger than that guy had looked.

Callen got them outside and Rachel groaned as her head pounded and her stomach seemed like it had turned into a washing machine that definitely didn't have a gentle cycle. Callen remembered that feeling, what fresh air could do to someone very drunk. He carried her over to the car and gently placed her feet on the ground whilst he reached for his keys, still holding her upright.

"I'm not done," Rachel said determinedly as she took a step back from him and turned toward the bar, almost stumbling as she tried to adjust to having no one supporting her. A part of her that was still sensible had finally broken through telling her going home with someone she didn't know really wasn't a good idea. Even if she did feel safe with him.

"Yes, you are." Callen said, stopping her and pushing her back against the car as gently as he could, so he could hold her still while he unlocked the doors.

Rachel looked at him and he saw the recognition in her glazed eyes. She frowned at him and pushed him away.

"Go away!" Rachel said as firmly as her drunk mind allowed her, her heart hurting a lot more as she realized who he was. She knew he wouldn't help her find another drink and now she felt like she needed more than just one.

"Rach ..." Callen begged.

Her heart hurt even more as he said her name. "Don't! You have no right calling me that. You gave _that_ up when you left and never came back." Rachel tried to yell at him, feeling the tears prick the back of her eyes. Her voice wasn't as mad as she had hoped, it was more desperate and in pain. She turned and tried to walk away.

"Rachel, I'm taking you home," Callen said, putting a restraining hand on her shoulder.

She spun around, unsteady and glared at him. _Home, where's that?_ She hadn't had one in years. House yes, home no.

"You are not my father!" She screamed at him, her heart shattering as she desperately wished he was, but knew he didn't want to be.

Watching her dance and let that guy touch her had sent Callen's protective streak into overdrive. The guy had been lucky to escape with just being pulled off her, so he didn't really think about his words, just said what he felt, "If I were your father, you'd be grounded for the rest of your life."

"If you were, I wouldn't be in hell right now," Rachel yelled back, as the tears finally escaped her eyes. She couldn't look away from him. Her vision started to go black, working its way in from the outside so the last thing she saw was his face, then his eyes, so like her own. She felt herself start to fall and waited for the pain she knew was coming. But it never did. Instead, she felt his warm, protective arms catch her and she smiled slightly, thinking that she shouldn't be surprised. He'd never let her fall before, why would he start now. Then she lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N -Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Posting this chapter a little quicker than planned. Hope you like it.  
_

_Again, thanks to AngelPrincessLilac_ _for the beta'ing._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**Chapter 2**

"G? Everything okay?" asked Sam, who had followed them outside.

His responsibilities inside returned in an instant to Callen's mind.

"I'm taking her back to my place, Sam. Are you okay to keep an eye on everyone?" Callen asked, as he gently brushed the hair off her face, holding Rachel's standing, slumped body near him.

"Yeah. Need a hand?" Sam asked.

Callen tossed his partner the keys. He was glad to see Sam caught them easily. He felt guilty for ditching his responsibilities as designated driver, but Rachel needed him more than they did tonight.

"Can you get the door for me?" Callen asked, as he picked up Rachel and straightened up with her in his arms. Sam went over to the car and opened the door. Callen placed her gently on the front seat, clipped up the seat belt and closed the door. He turned to Sam, who was frowning at him.

"Who is she, G?" Sam asked, not sure if he wanted to let G go home with this girl. He knew G wasn't drunk, but this was strange, G taking a girl back to his place.

"Rachel, she's..." Callen began, then stopped, not quite know how to explain it. He'd never mentioned Rachel, Libby, or Joseph before to Sam. Not to anyone, except Erin.

"She's young, G. You sure you want to take her home?" Sam asked, concerned.

"It's not like that Sam. It's… She's the closest thing I have to a kid of my own," Callen replied, finally. He'd thought she was for while, but Libby had always denied it. There had been one night when they were nineteen. They'd both been drunk, Libby's father had just died. Joseph was away and it had been too much for Libby. She'd needed someone and he'd been there. He had felt guilty, as Joseph had been his best friend; they both had. They'd barely spoke about it after that, preferring to pretend it had never happened.

Sam looked at him, knowing there was more, but he knew G well enough to know he was telling the truth.

"I'll take care of the others." Sam nodded and handed him back the keys.

"Thanks, Sam," Callen said, getting into the car.

He checked to make sure Rachel was still okay, and then pulled out and drove them back to his place.

She was still asleep, or unconscious, when he got her home. Callen gently lifted her out of the car and took her inside. He got her changed into one of his t-shirts and tucked her into bed, after checking her breathing and pulse, just in case he should have been taking her to the hospital instead. He got changed and made himself comfortable on a chair by the bed, watching her sleep, wondering what had happened to make her this way. What had happened to make her not care what she did or who she did it with. Callen had been relieved that there was no evidence of any needle marks on her arms. But he still wondered if there was more than just alcohol in her system. It broke his heart that she might be going down such a destructive path. He wanted to know if this was a one off or normal. He wondered if maybe he could have done something to stop it, if he hadn't of given up.

He dozed in the chair, his sleep scattered with little dreams and memories about her.

He remembered the first time she had run to him on one of his visits. She was about fourteen months old by then. She'd started to walk just after he'd left the last time and she'd grown so much since, but, somehow, she still remembered him and had come running when he arrived. He'd picked her up, held her high, and spun them around together. She had smiled down at him, looking at him with those blue eyes that had never changed. His eyes, he was so sure of it, but Libby had said she wasn't his. He hadn't wanted to push, so he'd played the part of dutiful, doting uncle the best he could, given his life and lack of family experience.

She was three when he taught her to ride a bike. He'd been over-protective and hadn't let go of her at all. Killed his back to lean over for so long, but he wouldn't let her get hurt, or fall. She had loved it. She'd laughed and smiled at him. He caught her every time the bike tipped or she leaned over too far. He didn't let her hit the ground once. Libby and Joseph had laughed at him and told him she needed to learn about falling off. He told them she could learn that with them but not with him, and continued playing hero for her.

She was five and somehow he had managed to time a visit for her first day at school. He'd been mistaken for her father that day. Joseph hadn't been able to get off work, so he had gone with her and Libby to school. Libby had cleared it up quickly with the teacher, but it had made him think again if maybe Rachel _was_ his. He thought about asking Libby for a test to prove it, but he decided against it. It would be safer for Rachel this way if no one knew. His life had started to get dangerous by then.

He always had fun shopping for her presents and had never missed a birthday, Christmas, or graduation. He'd send her something every year at the end of school for her to enjoy over the summer holidays. It was his way of letting her know he cared; that even though he wasn't around much, he hadn't forgotten her. Even when he was on a long term mission, he found a way. He'd go on a massive shopping spree for her and send strict instructions along with the presents to Libby and Joseph about what to give her and when. Sometimes it meant she got extra things from him, because when he got back he would start shopping again, even if he knew that he still had that celebration covered from his pre-mission shopping spree.

Callen checked her breathing and pulse regularly throughout the night, and as the sun came up, he left her alone in the bedroom and went to get something to eat. He thought about calling Joseph, to find out what had happened, but he didn't have a number. He also wasn't sure if he wanted to. He remembered the last thing she had said before passing out: "If you were, I wouldn't be in hell right now." Callen needed to know what she'd meant. So he continued to wait and watch… and remember.

His favourite present for her had started after a trip to the zoo where she'd spent twenty minutes watching a mother bear wander around after her new little bear cub. He'd watched her as well, wondering what it was she found so fascinating about it. He'd asked her later that afternoon, as they were leaving the zoo, after one last check on the bear cub. She told him that they had reminded her of them. The way he was always near her when he was there. He knew then what he wanted to get her for her birthday. It took him a couple of months to find what he was looking for: a crystal baby bear charm for a bracelet. That ended up being for her eleventh birthday. Each year after that, he found another charm that reminded him of them. The card that went with it always said, "What's this one for?" A stork, for the first time he had met her when she was a baby. He'd had to help her with that since it wasn't something she was likely to remember. A bike, for when he'd been teaching her to ride. A book. Anytime he was visiting, he'd take over reading with her. As she got older, the books got bigger. He'd had to draw the line, though, after the first few Harry Potter books. They just got too big for him to finish with her in a visit. Then came the little chair. It had taken her a while to figure that one out, but she'd managed. She'd been sick one time and he had moved a comfortable chair into her room and slept there, instead of the spare room. The last one had been a heart for her sixteenth. Just in case any more of the boys broke hers, he wanted her to know that she had his, and always would. Then there were the ones that he hadn't given her yet, the sports car, because Joseph had always said he wouldn't let her drive anything faster than a tank, and, the graduation cap, cliché but it seemed appropriate for her eighteenth. They were sitting in one of his safety deposit boxes, along with the photos he had of them, the drawings and paintings she'd done for him as a girl, and the cards that had been returned those last two years. He'd given all the presents to a childrens charity when they'd been sent back, except for the charms.

She'd had her first broken heart at fourteen. He'd been there for that too. He took her to a movie and a walk on the beach. She'd told him all about it and he hadn't said a word until she finished. Then he'd simply said, "He's an idiot." She smiled at him, finally. It had been what she needed to hear. In a way, he was glad he hadn't been there for anymore. The older she got, the more protective he got and didn't think any guy would be good enough. He guessed that was what most fathers or uncles felt like though.

He had been by her side the whole day of the funeral, and she hadn't let go of his hand, except to go to the bathroom. Joseph had been emotionless that day and she had seemed to back away from her father, preferring him. After he'd helped her get to sleep that night, he tried to talk to Joseph. He understood that his friend had just lost his wife, but his daughter needed him and he needed to get it together, at least a little, for her sake. That was when Joseph had told him to leave. He'd started to argue, but when the look on Joseph's face turned murderous, he left. Self preservation. It had been the last time he had seen her. He had no rights to push for anything. He hadn't wanted to destroy her world anymore than it had been. He hoped that one day Joseph would change his mind, but he hadn't.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N - Again beta'd my angelprincesslilac. Thanks so much for your input and editing of this story._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
_

**Chapter 3 - Final chapter**

_Rachel POV starts_

She was in a bed that wasn't her own, but there was something familiar about it… She couldn't place it though… not yet. She tried to open her eyes, but it was bright and it hurt.

_God, what did I do last night?_ She moved slightly, testing what control she had over her body, feeling the t-shirt pull that she was wearing. _T-shirt? When did that happen? _She didn't even remember getting into bed. _Bed? Whose bed am I in?_

Slowly, she started to remember the night before. She was drunk before she'd even left the apartment with her friends, helped by the fact that she'd started before lunch.

Yesterday had been different. Yesterday was the one day of the year that she did anything to forget. Gone was the usual self-controlled, respectable, straight-A student and responsible worker. She wanted to forget. She just wanted to forget what day it was, who she was and who she wasn't.

She tried to lift her head and open her eyes again, but a shooting pain through her head made her stop and groan in pain

"Morning, sleepy head," she heard a soft voice say. A familiar voice, familiar words.

The rest of last night came back quickly. She'd gotten up on the bar to dance and there'd been a guy. He had looked interested, he was cute, and so she encouraged him. He had wandering hands which she wasn't too sure of, but it had certainly taking the focus off what day it had been. Then, he was gone and she was falling… But someone caught her. Her head had dropped onto his shoulder and she hadn't had a chance to see who he was because she hadn't had the strength to lift her head. She remembered his voice telling her she needed to go home, but she hadn't made the connection. Not until he had pushed her back against the car, stopping her from going back inside. Then she had looked at his face and felt her heart break again.

She carefully opened her eyes, even though it hurt. She needed to know if it was really him. She saw him sitting there, next to the bed. It _was_ him.

_Rachel POV ends_

"Why am I here?" Rachel asked. He didn't care. He'd never come back, so why had he brought her here now?

"To sleep it off," Callen said softly, glad she was finally waking up. He was close to trying to wake her himself, and was just trying to decide how.

Rachel realized what was familiar about the bed now, it was his. It smelt like him. That safe, warm and cared-for smell she'd always connected with him… Until he'd never come back.

"Why didn't you just leave me alone? You don't care," Rachel said bitterly. Yesterday had been bad enough, today it was supposed to be getting better, but here he was, and her heart was hurting again—somehow, even more than yesterday.

"I do, Rach, I always have," Callen replied, reassuring her he did. He had no idea what Joseph had told her the next day but, given her reaction to him, he had a feeling it wasn't that he'd asked him to leave.

Rachel glared at him. She'd already told him not to use that name. "No, you cared about her, not me!" Rachel said, her voice filled with pain. That's what her father had told her. That he'd only cared about her mother and that now she was gone, he wouldn't be back. He'd been right. Only he wasn't just referring to Callen, but to himself, as well. Her father had been there in body, but nothing else.

"I've always cared about you. Why would you think that?" Callen asked. He heard the pain and it hurt him that she thought he didn't care. He needed to find a way to fix that.

"Then why didn't you come back? Why did you leave me with him?" Rachel asked, almost begged, tears forming in her eyes. Her emotions were going everywhere right now: relief, pain, bitterness, fear, and, strongest of them all, loneliness.

"What do you mean?" Callen asked. She had been with her father, where she was supposed to be.

"After the funeral, you never came back. He said you didn't care," Rachel said, looking away from him. Her soft voice still filled with pain.

"He lied," Callen said. His hands tightened into fists. He hadn't thought Joseph would do that to her. He'd just thought he would tell her he had to work. She knew that his work took him away, sometimes for a long time. Why had her father hurt her even more?

"You didn't say goodbye…" Rachel said softly.

Callen felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He realized he was as responsible as Joseph for her thinking he wouldn't be back. He hadn't ever left without saying goodbye to her, even when it had been sudden and he'd have to leave at some ungodly time of the night. He'd always woken her up and said goodbye. Told her that he would be back, someday, even if he wasn't sure when. He didn't know what to say to fix it.

Rachel looked at him as he watched her. She pushed herself up, not caring that the world spun as she did. She couldn't keep lying there. She needed to pull herself together. "Why would he lie?" Rachel asked, one hand going to her head, trying to stop the spinning.

"I don't know. How about you tell me why you were so drunk last night?" Callen asked, moving slightly in his chair so that he was ready if she needed him.

"Don't you know what yesterday was?" Rachel asked, quietly, not really wanting to remember. Today was supposed to be the 'move on for the next year' day, not re-live it all again without pain relief of some kind.

"No," Callen replied. That surprised her.

"The day she died," Rachel said, looking back at him.

Callen thought about the date. Of course it was. The date he remembered more for this time of year, though, was the day he'd lost her, Rachel, which was still a week away. When he locked things away, dates were the easiest parts to forget. "I'm sorry," Callen said, not really knowing what else he could say to make things better for her.

Rachel closed her eyes and took a breath. "I need the bathroom," she said, opening her eyes and starting to move off the bed.

Callen stood up and came to help her. As he steadied her, she looked down and realized she was wearing just the t-shirt and her underwear.

Rachel looked back at him and started to ask, "Did you…" but she couldn't finish. He knew what she was asking though.

"Who else?" Callen answered her. It wasn't like he'd never got her undressed or dressed before. Admittedly, the last time she was probably around five years old. Just because she'd grown up, nothing had changed, she was still just Rachel.

She blushed. "Do you have some pants I can wear?" She asked him.

"You do know that shirt is covering more than what you were wearing last night, right?" Callen asked as he let her go and moved to the dresser to get her a pair of pants.

_Dressing like that around friends and unknown people while completely drunk is one thing, dressing like that around someone who once had been like a second father to you was another._ She thought. "If I'd known you were going to be there, I would have worn something else," Rachel muttered quietly, though not quietly enough.

"Then how about you just pretend that I'm always going to be there," Callen said, not really wanting to think that she dressed like that too often.

She looked at him and he saw that she was fighting a smile. He hoped he'd see it soon.

"Thanks," Rachel said, as she took the pants and walked slowly in the direction he'd pointed for the bathroom.

When she came out, he had a glass of water waiting for her. She took it, not really wanting to drink it, but knowing she should, and sat back down on the bed. She was still very unsteady on her feet.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked, after taking a small sip.

"Midday. You slept a while," Callen replied.

"Why didn't you come back?" Rachel asked him quietly. It was like he died, just like her mother. It had hurt so much that he had just dropped out of her life, no calls, no visits, no special presents. The ones he used to send to her had meant more than anyone else's. He always found something just perfect, it didn't matter whether they were expensive or not, he knew her well. No one else could get it so right. She didn't really know how he managed that, especially since he wasn't exactly around all the time.

"Your father told me not to," Callen said, remembering the look on Joseph's face.

Her head snapped up to look at him. "What?" Rachel asked, ignoring the pain the movement caused in her head, as she looked at him, frowning.

"He told me not to come back, after you had gone to sleep after the funeral. I don't know why," Callen said, shaking his head slightly.

She did.

"He really hated you. He hated all of us," Rachel said, looking away.

"Why?" Callen asked, though part of him started to think that maybe he might know. If Joseph had a reason aside from grief, the only thing he could think of was that he suspected about him and Libby.

"He had for about six months, since he and Mum had a fight. She admitted that you might be my father," Rachel explained, looking back at him. She'd expected shock from him at that admission, but it was like he knew. "You knew that though didn't you?" Rachel asked. She hadn't and it had come as a shock to her, just as much as to her father. _But he still left me, even though he thought I might be his..._

"Yes, but your mother always denied it," Callen said. She'd always denied it to him, anyway.

"I wanted you to take me with you, away from him," Rachel said, the tears forming again. She tried to blink them away.

"What did he do?" Callen asked, tensing. What had he left her in? He thought he was doing the right thing, giving Joseph space to grieve and adjust to life without Libby. Maybe he'd been wrong. Maybe he should have stayed, should have pushed harder to keep in contact.

"Not much," Rachel said bitterly. It was true. Her father had barely looked at her after the funeral. Actually, it had been going on before that… since the fight.

"I want to talk to him. Do you have his number?" Callen asked her, pulling out his iPhone. The Rachel he had witnessed last night was so different from the girl he knew; he wanted to hear Joseph's explanation.

"No, but then, I doubt he'd get reception where he is anyway," Rachel said coldly.

"Where is he?" Callen asked.

"Hopefully in hell," Rachel replied. "He died, three years ago." She took a shaky breath before continuing. "Three years ago yesterday, he drove himself off a cliff. Actually, the same cliff, just like Mum."

He was speechless for a moment. "Rach, I'm sorry," Callen finally said. She lost them all, him and her mother in the space of a week, then her father the same way, adding so much more pain to what she would have already been going through. No wonder she was so drunk last night.

"Why? It's what everyone does with me. They leave. I'm not good enough. She didn't stay because she wanted you. You didn't stay because you wanted her. And he didn't stay because he didn't want me either." Rachel felt the tears fall down her cheeks as she spoke.

"That's not true," Callen said, as he got up and came to sit by her side. He knew Libby didn't want him; neither of them had been interested in each other that way. It had just been the situation and the alcohol. Part of the reason he'd dragged her out of the bar last night was because he could see the same situation forming.

Rachel stood up, unsteady, but she didn't care, she was too upset to sit still any longer. "It's what he told me. It's what happened. She killed herself. She couldn't take living with him anymore," Rachel said.

He frowned. Why did she think that? It had been a drunk driver that had run Libby off the cliff.

Rachel continued, her words filled with pain, coming quickly. "She left me with him. You never came back. My grandparents never wanted anything to do with me because they weren't married before Mum was pregnant. He didn't care about me after he found out I might be yours... When has anyone wanted me for me?" Rachel asked, her voice failing by the end.

"I didn't keep coming back for your mother. I came back for you," Callen said. How could he make her understand that she was the reason, that he loved her. Even if she wasn't his, he'd still felt like she was.

"Then why didn't you fight for me?" Rachel whispered.

Callen stood up and pulled her into his arms. "I wanted to, but I didn't know how. I thought he'd calm down if I gave him time," Callen said as he picked her up, and put her back onto the bed, lying down with her.

Rachel buried her head in his shoulder and cried. "I thought... I believed him. It hurt so much. More than when..." She stopped.

"More than when what?" Callen asked.

Rachel she lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him. There had been so many lies, so many mixed signals. At least with the truth, hopefully, there would be no more confusion or assumptions. So she continued, "I came home late one night. He was drunk. He came over, looked at me and said 'You've got his eyes'. The next thing I knew, I woke up on the floor and could barely see. He left me with two black eyes and he was gone. I don't remember how it actually happened." Waking up and seeing what her father had done to her in the mirror, even that hadn't hurt as much as Callen not coming back.

"What happened when he came home?" Callen asked, part of him was glad Joseph was already dead, or else he might find himself in a whole lot of trouble, especially with Hetty.

"He didn't. That was the night he drove off the cliff," Rachel said. She buried her head back in his shoulder, not wanting to talk anymore.

Callen held her tight and started tracing small circles on the back of her neck. He stopped when he realized what he was doing.

"Please don't stop…" Rachel said against his shoulder.

"Thought you were too old for me to do that?" Callen asked, smiling slightly as he started again.

"A girl can change her mind, can't she?" Rachel said quietly, relaxing underneath his touch.

"Anytime," Callen replied. He remembered when he had first done this. It was the first time he had met her. She was a week old. Libby and Joseph had looked so tired and when they handed her to him, she'd been screaming. She'd stopped almost as soon as he had her in his arms. She had looked up at him with those baby blue eyes that had been like looking in a mirror, the ones that Libby had assured him would change colour later. He'd sent Libby and Joseph to bed to get some sleep and took Rachel into the spare room. Libby had told him the baby was due for a nap, too. He laid down on the bed, a light blanket over them and held the tiny baby, who had already captured his heart, on his chest. One hand on her back to hold her safely there whilst the other, for some reason, he didn't know why, started to trace circles on the back of her neck. She'd been asleep in a couple of minutes. It worked anytime he did it. Until she was twelve. She was sick and he'd read her stories and she curled up next to him to go to sleep. He'd started to do it, as usual, when she'd looked up and said, "Uncle G, you know I'm a big girl now? I don't need you to do that anymore." So he'd stopped, and she hadn't needed it. She'd fallen asleep on her own, curled up next to him. He'd been disappointed, she was growing up too fast. The only other time that she'd allowed him to do it had been that night after the funeral.

Callen stopped again when he heard her stomach rumble. "You up for eating something?" he asked her.

Rachel looked up at him, not happy with her stomach for interrupting. She hadn't felt that genuinely relaxed for a very long time.

"Don't know, probably should," Rachel said. Her head felt worse than her stomach. She wasn't quite sure, maybe she was hungry. She hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. She sat up, letting him get up.

"I'll see what I can find," Callen said and went to the kitchen. He came back with a plain piece of toast, nothing on it, and refilled her water, hoping she would be able to keep it down.

Rachel looked at it and wasn't sure if she should, but her stomach rumbled again.

"Thanks," Rachel murmured as she took the plate. She picked up the toast, looked at it and closed her eyes. Might be better if she couldn't see it coming. She took a small bite just as she heard him stifle a laugh, which caused her to open her eyes.

"Not very sympathetic, Uncle G," Rachel said, glaring at him.

"Sorry," Callen said contritely, smiling at her. It was the first time so far that she'd called him by name. Maybe she might forgive him yet.

Rachel tried another bite, this time with her eyes open. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Except that the crunching sent shooting pains through her head.

"Rach?" Callen said. She looked back at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't fight," he said. "I won't let you go again." He didn't usually make the same mistake twice; he wasn't about to start now.

Rachel finally smiled at him as she felt the tears forming in her eyes again. She should have known he still cared—that it wasn't just about her mother. She didn't even know why she had believed her father, considering the way he treated her after the fight. Probably had to do with the fact that her father's words matched what happened: he never came back. If only she'd been able to think clearly, she would have seen the things that would have told her that her father wasn't right. That he'd always spent his time with her, that she'd never caught him with her mother, even when her father hadn't been there. She couldn't even remember him sending presents to her parents.

Rachel looked at those eyes and wondered if he might really be her father. She wondered if it were possible to find out for sure. She wanted to know. With everything that had happened, maybe there could be an even better happy ending than just having him back.

"I want to know," Rachel said softly, almost nervously, looking at her toast. _What if he doesn't?_

"Know what?" Callen asked.

"If you are or not," Rachel replied, looking up at him, hoping he would agree.

His eyes and smile indicated he understood.

"Are you sure?" Callen asked, hoping she was. He wanted to know too. This was one thing he could at least set right. He could ask Abby to do it, so there was no official record, just to help keep her safe.

"I'm sure," Rachel said.

"What if it turns out I'm not?" Callen asked, letting himself start to hope that she was. It was hard not to when his eyes were looking back at him from her face.

"You're still back in my life, right?" Rachel asked.

He nodded, assuring her he would be.

Having him back in her life, as father or uncle, she didn't mind. She just wanted him to stay.

"And if I am?" Callen asked, a smile twitching on his face.

"Then I'm the luckiest girl in the world," Rachel said. And she would be. Another chance to have a father who really cared about her. Who knew her as well as he did. She knew it wouldn't take him long to catch up and get to know her properly again. "What about you?" Rachel asked, nervous about his answer.

"Same," Callen replied with a smile. "Aside from the girl part."

Rachel smiled at him again, this time with no tears.

The End


	4. Epilogue

_A/N - so have been feeling like I should have included the answer to the big question and, after having a tough time with an assignment decided to have some fun. It is unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine. Hope you like it._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**Epilogue **

It was two weeks later and Callen had taken some time off when Rachel had a small break in her Uni schedule. It was time to find out what they both wanted to know - how exactly did they belong together. As they stepped up to the front door of the NCIS building in Washington, Callen turned to Rachel.

"Are you sure?" Callen asked. This was her last chance to change her mind. Once they had the answers there was no going back, not that it would change anything, but he wanted to give her a choice. To know for sure or just have faith and believe.

Rachel gave him a look, one he was almost certain he'd given Sam a time or two when he asked him some question he should know the answer to. Callen chuckled and put his arm around her shoulder as they turned back to the doors.

"You're sure," Callen said, answering his own question.

"So, what's Abby like?" Rachel asked him, as they walked through the doors.

"I'll let you figure that out for yourself. She's a hard one to describe," Callen said as they stopped at the reception desk to get the visitor passes Hetty had organised for them. They made their way to the elevator and got off on Abby's floor. Just before they walked through to Abby's lab, Rachel turned to him, stopping them.

"Um. Okay. So, now I'm a little nervous," Rachel said, biting her lip.

"About?" Callen asked. He almost smiled except that she seemed so serious.

"You're sure this isn't going to change anything, if it's no?" Rachel asked him. She should know the answer to this but she needed a bit of reassurance.

"You're stuck with me Rach. Not letting you go again," Callen said. Rachel smiled in relief and reached up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," Rachel said.

"Whoa, didn't know you had a girlfriend G Callen," Abby said as she came out of her lab.

Callen looked over and smiled at Abby.

"Not a girlfriend Abby. Did Hetty call you?" Callen asked as they walked towards Abby.

"Yep. Didn't tell me what you were coming for though. Hi, I'm Abby," Abby introduced herself to Rachel, with a curious glance at Callen, and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Rachel," Rachel replied, shaking Abby's hand.

"Nice grip," Abby said, as she turned and went back into her lab, with them following close behind.

"So what do you need?" Abby asked, turning to face them.

"Off the record Paternity test," Callen said. Abby's eyebrows raised as she looked between Callen and Rachel and her eyes dropped to Rachel's stomach.

"No Abby, she's not pregnant," Callen said. Rachel choked back a laugh.

"So what's it for then?" Abby asked, looking between the two of them.

"Want to know if she's mine," Callen said. Abby's eyes widened and she looked at them again, closer this time. Callen could almost see the wheels turning behind Abby's eyes as she looked them both over carefully.

"Oh my God. The eyes!" Abby exclaimed. Callen and Rachel both smiled.

"Like looking in a mirror, but Abby, no one can know. Nothing official, nothing left on the computers to be found," Callen said.

"Lips are sealed," Abby said, doing the motion of locking her lips as well.

"And you only have the two of us to work with," Callen said. They weren't going to go exhuming bodies for this. They didn't need anything that would bring attention to this on the record.

"I can work with that no problem. Though I'm willing to bet the answer will be yes. Did you know the eyes are the window to the soul?" Abby said.

"How long will it take?" Rachel asked.

"As long as Gibbs doesn't..." Abby stopped as one of her computers beeped. She smiled at them and held up three fingers and slowly counted down.

"Hi Gibbs," Abby said as Gibbs walked through the door.

"What ya got for me Abs?" Gibbs asked, before he saw Callen and Rachel.

"Callen. Didn't know you were coming," Gibbs said as he looked at him.

"Just needed to see Abby," Callen replied.

"Girlfriend to the office? Wouldn't have thought Hetty would approve," Gibbs said, looking at Rachel.

Rachel laughed.

"Is there something I should know? That's twice now. Should I be keeping my girlfriends away from you?" Rachel asked Callen, who glared at her, whilst trying not to smile. "Gibbs," Abby said, bringing Gibbs attention back to her.

"Yes Abby," Gibbs said.

"Do you want to know what I have for you or not?" Abby asked, tilting her head in the direction of her computer that had beeped earlier.

"Of course," Gibbs said, glancing at Callen and Rachel before focusing back to Abby.

"So who is Gibbs?" Rachel asked Callen softly.

"An old friend and someone I trust. He's saved my life more than once," Callen said.

"Does he know about me?" Rachel asked. Callen shook his head slightly

"No one knew about you, except Erin," Callen said. Rachel smiled softly.

"Guess I should thank him sometime," Rachel said, glancing over at Gibbs who had just finished with Abby.

"Callen, a word," Gibbs said, as he moved to leave Abby's lab. Callen raised his eyebrows at Rachel.

"I'll be back. Be good," Callen said as he followed Gibbs out.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_Gibbs and Callen_

"Who is she?" Gibbs asked once they were out in the hall, getting straight to the point.

"Rachel," Callen said. Gibbs looked at him and Callen chuckled, knowing he had narrowly missed a head slap, purely because he was standing opposite and just far enough out of reach.

"Hopefully, my daughter," Callen continued. Gibbs might as well know, Abby wouldn't be able to hide it from him if Gibbs set his mind to finding out.

"Your daughter?" Gibbs asked, disbelief in his tone.

"If I'm lucky," Callen replied.

"Didn't know you thought you had one," Gibbs said.

"Don't know everything about me Gibbs. I never said anything about her. I wanted to protect her. That, and her mother always denied she might be mine," Callen said. He knew that he would end up telling Gibbs the whole story at some point, now it had been started, but here wasn't the place.

"Abby's checking it out for you?" Gibbs asked, glancing at Abby's lab door.

"Yeah, off the record. Just so we know," Callen said.

"If you're not?" Gibbs asked. Callen could hear the fatherly concern in Gibbs' voice and smiled slightly.

"Won't make a difference. She grew up with me as her uncle. She's mine. Father or uncle, whatever happens," Callen said.

"Bring her up later. I'd like to meet her properly," Gibbs said.

"Will do," Callen replied.

Gibbs turned and walked away. Callen smiled and headed back to see what Abby and Rachel were up to.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"So you and Callen?" Abby asked, looking over at Rachel.

"He's been around most of my life, like an uncle, or second father," Rachel answered. "I knew it was a possibility ages ago but, things happened, we lost touch," Rachel said. Abby noted the touch of sadness in her voice. She might not be the most subtle of people but Abby did know when not to push on a painful subject.

"When did you find each other again?" Abby asked, as she moved around her lab collecting a few things.

"A couple of weeks ago," Rachel answered leaving it at that, slightly reluctant to reveal to the strange girl just how they had met up again. She reached up to brush her hair off her face and Abby noticed her bracelet.

"Oh, that's gorgeous," Abby said as she stepped closer look at it.

"Yeah," Rachel said, smiling as she looked at the bracelet she had finally started wearing again. After the funeral, when Callen had left and hadn't come back, she'd taken it off and put it away. When he took her home, after bar incident, she'd found it again and put it on.

"What are they for?" Abby asked. Rachel explained the meaning of each one, including the three new ones Callen had given her. The sports car and the graduation cap that he had shown up with the next day, and the crystal key he had found just yesterday, here in Washington, for her twenty first.

"Callen picked all of these? Without help?" Abby asked, sounding slightly shocked.

"Yes," Callen answered as he walked in. "I am capable of shopping Abby." He smiled at Rachel, glad the two seemed to be getting on.

"It's just that these are so gorgeous, and you're a guy," Abby said.

"And?" Callen asked.

"Just thought you might have had help, that's all," Abby said. "Anyway, need to get a sample from the two of you for this test."

"Doesn't require a needle does it?" Callen asked. Rachel looked at him strangely.

"You don't like needles?" Rachel asked.

"Not fond of them," Callen replied, looking at her.

"Any reason for it?" Rachel asked. She knew there were people who didn't like needles but she never pictured Callen as being one of them.

"None that I'm telling you," Callen said. "What about you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Rachel said, rolling her eyes at him. She'd chosen the wrong career if she wasn't.

"So, shall we?" asked Abby. They both turned back to look at Abby.

"Please," Rachel said, smiling at Abby.

Abby handed them each a stick, "Scrapings from inside your cheeks should do it," she said.

They followed her instructions and handed them back.

"How long?" Callen asked Abby as she headed off to one of her machines. She turned her head back to them before answering.

"For you, couple of hours," Abby said with a smile for Callen, "I owe you."

"Thanks Abby," Callen said. "See you then."

"Bye Rachel. Nice to meet you," Abby said.

"You too Abby," Rachel said with a smile, as they turned and left Abby's lab.

"Want some lunch?" Callen asked her as they waited for the elevator.

"Sure. Got anywhere in mind?" Rachel asked.

"Nope, we'll just have to look and see," Callen said as they stepped into the elevator. "Though, not taking you to a bar," he said with a grin. Rachel blushed.

"Am I ever going to live that night down?" Rachel asked, though she had to admit given the outcome of that night, it was probably one of the best she'd had in a long time.

"Not until something better comes along," Callen said.

"So no," Rachel said, not planning on doing anything anywhere near as embarrassing as that night again.

Callen smiled.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

They returned a little earlier from lunch than Abby's couple of hours, so Callen took Rachel to meet Gibbs.

"Jethro Gibbs, Rachel Manning," Callen introduced them.

"Hi," Rachel said tentatively.

"Hi," Gibbs replied. He saw the resemblance in the eyes, it was hard to miss if you were looking for similarities.

"I understand I owe you a thank you or two for keeping him around," Rachel said to Gibbs, with a small glance at Callen.

"Just doing my job," Gibbs replied.

"Job or not, thank you," Rachel said. Gibbs smiled at her. Callen smiled to himself at the look, an almost accepting one. Looks like Gibbs might approve after all.

"So what do you do Rachel?" Tim McGee asked as he stepped over to join them.

"Uni student. Medicine," Rachel responded.

"You're studying to be a Doctor?" Gibbs asked. Gibbs glanced at Callen. Callen rolled his eyes at the look, knowing what Gibbs was thinking. Having a doctor in his life could be rather beneficial, considering how often he should visit one, though didn't.

"That's the general plan. Just taking it one semester at a time," Rachel replied. She hated that she had to work so hard to get those straight A's. She wasn't entirely sure she could make it through the whole course at the moment.

"I did biomedical engineering. Not quite the same, but if you are having problems, I might be able to help," McGee said.

Rachel glanced at Callen when he muffled a chuckle. Callen wasn't blind, he could see McGee was interested and he gave Rachel a look that seemed to question whether she was. As she blushed, she also glared at him, though she did step away to talk to McGee about all things medical.

"Should I be worried?" Callen asked Gibbs as he watched McGee sit down at his chair and Rachel stand near him, leaning against McGee's desk.

"It's McGee, she should be safe. If it was DiNozzo, then I'd worry," Gibbs said, just as Tony DiNozzo walked in.

"What about me would worry you Boss?" Tony asked, dropping his bag by the desk and looked at Gibbs. However, his gaze didn't stay on Gibbs long as it narrowed in on Rachel talking to McGee.

"Oh, what do we have here? She's too hot for McGee," Tony said as he started to step towards them.

"Sit DiNozzo," ordered Gibbs. Tony looked at Gibbs and Callen. "G Callen, this is Tony DiNozzo," Gibbs introduced them.

"Callen?" Tony asked. "The G Callen, five bullets, still made it?"

"That would be me," Callen agreed, glancing at Rachel. She didn't know about that yet. She seemed deep in conversation with McGee and he was grateful for that.

"Pleasure to meet such a legend," Tony said holding out his hand to Callen.

"Not a legend," Callen denied, as he shook Tony's hand.

"So who's the girl?" Tony asked Gibbs. Gibbs glanced at Callen. "Oh, she's with him. Knew she was too much for McGee." Tony said as he sat down in his chair. Callen turned away from him to hide a smile. He wasn't about to correct Tony's assumptions. He knew Tony's reputation and certainly wasn't going to encourage him with Rachel.

"Looks like you're about to got some answers Callen," Gibbs said as he looked up. Callen followed his gaze and saw Abby coming towards them from the elevator. Abby smiled a huge Abby smile and gave him the thumbs up sign, as she continued on toward them. Callen's eyes narrowed looking for more than just a thumbs up. Somehow, Abby smiled even bigger and threw something at him. Callen caught it easily and looked, a cigar with a pink ribbon. Gibbs laughed, as did Callen, at Abby's little present. Callen glanced back at Abby and she nodded.

"Rach," Callen called out, as he reached into his pocket.

"Yeah," Rachel answered, turning to look at him.

"Catch," Callen said as he threw her a small jewellery box. She caught it easily and looked at it then back at him, a curious frown on her face.

"Open it," Callen prompted with a grin. He watched her reaction carefully as she did.

Rachel looked up at him, eyes wide after she had opened it.

"Yes?" Rachel asked softly, but he heard.

"Yes," Callen replied with a smile. He saw the shine of tears for on her eyes as she looked from him back to the box and up again. She smiled at him and looked down once again.

"Yes," Rachel whispered as she looked at the jewellery box that held one more small charm for her bracelet.

_U R _

_Mine_

**THE END (this time)**_  
_


End file.
